Fardette BlackSwan
Fardette BlackSwan is the Daughter of the Swan Boy. She always wants to be like her father in the story and she really wants to be the best dancer of Ever After High. She also admits Daniel Kean as her dancing prince. But it finds out she does not want to be a black swan forever after. So in order to keep in story a Happily Ever After, She need a white swan form. The only way to get a white swan form is to dance someone as the black swan boy. This is why she needs Daniel to dance with her to get her Happily Ever After. Personality Duchess Swan is a jealous, stubborn, and loyal Royal. She wants to be like her father in the story. She wants to be the best dancer of Ever After High. She can be alittle bit bitter even when she get alittle mad but now too angry when is is bitter to everyone. She can sometimes be a sneaky person when have her own plans. And she wants to change things about her story and her talent. Also, she is looking forward of getting a white swan form like her father known as The Swan Boy. Fardette's Best Friend Maybelle Thorn knows about her father's story that the swan boy will be a black swan for a while. So she tells her not to worried. But Fardette is not sure if she can stop worried about her dad's story. Also, she tries not to think about it. Appearance Fardette has black curly hair with dark red highlights, blues eyes, and her makeup has red and gray eye shadow, brown eyebrows, pink blush, and colored Snow White red lips. Name * Fardette's name is half words of Odette and the word Far. It means Feather Swan Girl. Or just Swan Girl. Setting Fardette's Home is close to Swan Lake. She lives in a small house that is painted black and white swan designs. Her father's home is close to Plumfield. Its a small lake that looks like a lake. It is called Swan Boy Lake. Family Fardette's father is The Swan Boy Oden, and her mother is the Black Swan Lady. She even has a half brother known as her stepbrother Peyton WhiteSwan and he is also the son of The Swan Boy. Friends Fardette is Best Friends Ever After with Maybelle Thorn daughter of the Dark Fairy. She also Best Friends With Shirley Larible because they have the same common of Ballet Dancing and Circus Training. And she is Good Friends with Denise Dutchlace and her roommate April Mayflower. Romance Duchess has a crush on Daniel Kean son of Dan. She admits him as her dancing prince. But It finds out that he needs to be the Swan boy to dance with her in order to get here Happliy Ever After. But Denise Dutchlace will not let him to dance Fardette. But that will be the Evil Queen's idea. Pet Fardette has a pet Canada Goose that looks like a Black Swan named Diva Swan or Swan Diva. Powers Fardette has unlimited swan powers. She can walk on water, fly, swim, and even transform into a swan. Early Life Fardette was born with a black swan form. So in order to become a good swan girl, she need a white swan form just like in her dad's story. However, when she was a little girl, she lives with her mother and her stepmother The White Swan Lady and her stepbrother Peyton WhiteSwan. But her Dad was stuck in his swan form and not until he can change back to himself only when its nighttime. Class Schedule * Advanced Ballet * General Villainy * Dance Class-ic * Grimmnastics * Advanced Ballet * Arts and Craft * Princessology * Muse-ic Class * Cooking Class-ic * 'Advanced Ballet''' ' * 'Dance Class-ic ''' * 'Advanced Ballet' ' * Circus Training Fardette' color scheme consists black, white, gray, and red. Outfit:Original Fardette wears a ballet dress, Her top is red with darker red designs. She wears black skirt with swan designs. Her under skirt is a light shade of gray. She wears a headband with three gray feathers and a swan design on it. And her white leggings and her black ballet shoes represents Fardette's father's Trumpeter Swan form. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Bio: Alignment: Royal Parents: Oden the Swan Boy and The Black Swan Lady Parent's Story: "The Swan Boy" Roommate: April Mayflower Secret Heart's Desire: I really want to follow my father's footsteps as the next swan girl. But I soo need a white swan form and not just a black swan form. My "Magic" Touch: The only powers that I do have, is turning myself into a swan, but I can also dance on water too. Wel just only when I am relax. Storybook Romance Status: I'm soo in love with Daniel Kean!! Duh!!! I definitely need him to dance with me so I can get a happily ever after of course. "Oh Curses!" Moment: OMG! I really hate being a trunch!!! I don't want to be naughty and cruel to everyone. I'm just a so jealous person. Favorite Subject: Advanced Ballet and Dance Class-ic. I just can't get enough of ballet, and I'm also hexcellent at it ever after! Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Seriously?!? Why do I have this stupid class since my father was in General Villainy? And besides, I don't want to be a villian!!! I will never be one!!! Ever After!!! Best Friends Forever After: Maybelle Thorn is my #1 BFF ever after ever. She told me want is like to be a Dan girl. Although it is her on destiny so I don't care if she becomes and acts someone else. Besides, It is Daniel's father the stray ill-mannered boy. But we are still best friends anyways. Oh! And Denise Dutchlace and Shirley Larbile are also my best friends too. Because have such great talents and that gave me hexcellant ideas for my best dances ever after. Trivia * Fardette's name is half words of Odette and the word Far. It means Feather Swan Girl. Or just Swan Girl. * Fardette's Styles are between of her Mother and her Father. The Swan Boy wears Ballet outfits of the 1870s and her Mother's Outfits are form the 1920s/1930s. Fardettes wear both her parents' styles. * Fardette's Favorite foods are swan creampuffs and hard boiled eggs. * She really want to follow her father's footsteps to become to swan boy, But she really need to get a white swan so she does not stay in a black swan forever after. * She is a member of Connie Jester's "We are number one Villains Club" Because Connie knows that The Swan Boy was best friends with the Court Jester. But Fardette's doesn't know that her dad was a villain. Even those her dad can change into a black swan when he becomes evil but not too evil. Just mischief. Like Dan from the story Little Men. * She wants to be the best dancer then Redlyn Red, Cause she wanted to be like her Dad. * Fardette's last name was given to her Mom The Black Swan Lady.